


Mi Amor

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Knives Out (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Being Chased, Dark fic, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Gags, Grey fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poly, Pregnancy, Punishment, Running Away, Scarf Gag, Unplanned Pregnancy, being returned, dark tones, dub con, grey ransom, grey steve, grey tones, mob boss ransom, mob boss steve, scarf bondage, soft dark Steve, soft dark ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: You run away after finding out some news, it really does you no good.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, ransom thrombey/female reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Mi Amor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad I have to say this but clearly I do, when one of my fics is marked dark, that means the people in it are acting out of character, getting upset over this when I have very clearly marked it so in tags is dumb.
> 
> If you are to lazy to read the tags or warnings, kindly don't read my fics and don't leave comments complaining.

Steve was in a word, done. He was tired of you trying to run away. It was cute at first, him and Ransom liked that fire in you, it was one of the reasons they picked you. You didn’t make it easy on them and they liked it. **  
**

But they liked how it came out in the bedroom more, this….climbing out of windows, sneaking into the trunks of cars, even trying to swim in the ocean to the boat to get away….Steve was so very done with all this nonsense.

Ransom had readily gone after you, when he brought you back, Steve couldn’t even go look at you at first, he was so fucking mad and so dam hurt. When he finally does go into the old study, with all its books along the walls and the big oak desk in the center of the room, there you are.

Ransom behind you, his hands caressing you wherever he feels like, he stripped you down to only your bra and panties. He decided to bind you in a few of his scarves it seemed. A few circled your arms above and below your breast and no doubt it’s what held your wrist together behind your back.

Ransom had stuffed his best scarf in your mouth, all balled up between your lips. Steve liked this look on you best, bound and at their mercy. He didn’t like the fear in your eyes, he never did if he’s being honest with himself, Ransom did though at least a little bit.

But neither man wanted to ever really hurt you, you were their sweetheart and they loved you, you just refused to see that is all.

Steve shuts the door behind him firmly and locks it just for the effect it has on you. Your eyes watch him even as Ransom caresses your breast, your stomach, his lips at your neck kissing softly, his eyes looking to Steve with heat in them.

Ransom like Steve was in a nice fitted suit, they had been out doing business when they got a call from sam you had jumped out of your second story window. How you had not broken your ankles was a dam miracle. 

He takes you both in before calmly walking towards you, undoing his cufflinks and rolling up his fitted shirt sleeves, his suit jacket long gone, “Someone was a bad girl tonight.”

You swallow thickly, Ransom never stops touching you, but he doesn’t do anything painful….yet, “You’ve been with us a year darling, a year of us spoiling you, taking care of you, giving you pleasure, loving you for god's sake and this is what you do, you run the risk of harming yourself, you could have broken your ankles tonight.”

“I’m done, we’re done.”

Steve glares at you but it’s….it’s a wet glare he knows it, Ransom sees it and gently nods, yeah he agrees, but he’s so….he’s feeling so much he can’t even speak right now, he knew he was sure as shit mad at you, if they lost you.....

Ransom doesn’t like thinking about it, “We’re disappointed in you.” He does end up saying into your ear.

You blink back tears of your own...you just wanted to get away, they couldn’t know, they made you love them in their twisted ways, and you hated it as much as you loved knowing they were yours, you were feeling so confused lately and after last night….what you learned.

You were a fool to think you would get away.

You shiver as Steve nears and then he’s reaching into his pocket and brings out….the test.

Oh fuck.

“You ran away because of this didn’t you?”

Ransom looks at the test and feels…..his hands tighten on your hips from behind, as Steve grips your chin in a tight grip and forces you to look up at him, his eyes are blazing in anger...and hurt, “You ran away because you found out you're pregnant.”

You whimper as tears roll down your cheeks, you nod slowly.

Steve shakes his head at you, “How could you do that, do that to us?”

Ransom...oh he wants to smash something, to know you wanted to get away from them over this, when they had been trying so hard and for long to get you this way, “You don’t care about our feelings at all do you?” He growls by your ear.

Steve watches you as you try to speak but can’t, he tisk and yanks the scarf out of your mouth, “Well, go on, answer him, what do you have to say for yourself?”

“This is no way to raise a baby, I'm not safe, the baby wouldn’t be safe.” You say firmly, even as those stupid tears roll down your cheeks.

Steve’s touch to your chin tightens as does Ransom’s touch to your hips, “You think we’re stupid? We know we have enemies, it’s why we don’t like you leaving the house, we’ve told you this time and time again.”

“If you stay here you’ll be safe.” Ransom adds on, he sounds...you don’t like how mad he sounds.

“And when they get older? Are they just going to be trapped in this house like me forever, never getting to enjoy life, just see it pass them by until the day they die?” You growl getting pissed.

Steve slaps you, it’s nothing like how it could be, but it’s enough to silence you, “Don’t say stupid things, you don’t know how life will be, they would learn the ways of the family, we would teach them how to protect themselves when the time was right, like we taught you, though...that’s been more a hindrance hasn’t it?”

You cry harder and Steve watches you, Ransom watches you, “Shhh I didn’t hit you that hard love, calm down.” Steve coo’s at you, sweetly, to sweetly.

Suddenly Ransom is wrapping his palm around your throat to hold your chin up as Steve kisses you roughly, you struggle but it’s futile, they cage you in between them, when Steve pulls back he sucks your bottom lip on the way back before releasing it, his eyes are hard, but loving, “You’re too stubborn for your own good, but it’s ok, were going to help you.” His voice is...suddenly to calm for your liking.

You struggle as Steve reaches into his other pocket and pulls out a capped syringe, “No please, no more of that please.” You beg wetly, but it falls on deaf ears as they keep you caged between them.

“Don’t worry love, i’m sure the doctor said this wouldn’t hurt the baby.” Ransom whispers as he licks over your neck before your neck is being pulled roughly to the side, when you feel the needle push into your neck, you would scream, but Steve chooses that moment to kiss you soundly, muffling most of it.

You hate this drug, and you know it well, it makes you crave them in ways you don’t normally, not like this, it’s like you’re a animal and you need them to fuck you night and day, it’s how you got pregnant in the first place.

They once called it the heat drug, and as you feel it take over, it’s quick, it always is, how your body heats up, how the feel of them between you makes you giddy with need, and suddenly your eyes look up at steve like he is your whole world.

When they untie you, you run your hands over steve, over ransom and you let them take you apart like always.

There would be no getting away, ever.


End file.
